Light Through The Window
by AngelFaery
Summary: A VincentXCid fic so obviously shounenai to some extent. The gang have just left Vincent at the Shinra mansion, and his beasts are beginning to irritate him. However, not all of his friends have entirely deserted him. Over Nibelheim, the airship is flying
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction (Square Enix does), but I do, however, own my thoughts. Please don't steal my thoughts.

**Key**

-(Ch.)POV- POV change

(...) Character's thoughts

0 AN:...0 Author's Note

... Chaos' Thoughts

... Gallian's Thoughts

0 AN: For the purpose of this fan fiction, Gallian and Chaos have been taken as Vincent's dominant beasts. There is a chance that the others will arise occasionally, but it will mainly be these two who have a say. 0

**Chapter One**

---(Vincent) POV---

Vincent gazed around at his bedroom, cold and empty like his heart. Outside, clouds of grey drifted lazily over the mansion. The evening sun was setting and the sky was burning with a fury that none on the planet had seen for a good many years. No-one appreciated a sight like this as much as Vincent Valentine, but his mood prevented him from so much as glancing upon the fiery disc in the sky. The rest of the gang had left a few days ago, and he was already beginning to miss their company after 30 years in suspended animation.

You miss him the most though. Chaos muttered slyly.

Vincent started. It was rare that his beasts would converse unprovoked, but since Cid had left he had heard them more often. And it made him ever so slightly uncomfortable.

(...what...what do you mean?)

Chaos, within Vincent's mind, gave him an irritated glare, then stalked off to find Gallian.

Vincent just sat there, his mind, or at least the bits he had power over, swimming with thoughts of the pilot. Thoughts of longing, lust and, dare he even consider it, love, threatened to overwhelm him, and tears began to shine in his eyes.

Stop your crying, you big girl! Gallian called from beside Chaos.

Yes. If you'd have just told him before he left...I mean... He lingered after the others had gone. You could have said something...

ANYTHING... to end all this moping.

Vincent absorbed the abuse sullenly.

(You know, I've heard of self-hatred, but this is ridiculous.) He snapped back, feeling the words as they struck home.

Look, all we're saying, is what's the worst that could happen? Chaos said gently.

(He'll... he'd... never speak to me again...) Vincent's thoughts faltered.

Yeah, and you know Vincent. Hard on the surface, but deep down, just a bag of emotions. Gallian pointed out.

But, what's the best that could happen?

Vincent blushed crimson and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, not easy, as his two dominating beasts seemed adamant to keep it at the front.

Wow! Who woulda thought it? Vincent Valentine. Blushing! Gallian teased.

Vincent ignored this last remark and, laying down on his bed, waited for the thoughts to cease whilst, unbeknownst to him, a large craft disturbed the grey clouds that were scattered throughout the sunset.

---(Cid) POV---

Cid flew over the mansion in circles, waiting for his mind to come to a satisfactory conclusion for his predicament.

(I should have just said something... the others had gone... we were ALONE...)

He had been trying to decide whether or not he should land and tell Vincent how he felt. In fact, he hadn't left the Nibelheim area since he arrived there a few weeks ago. Secretly, he longed for Vincent to spot the airship flying overhead, but the curtains had been closed since he and the gang had left. It had only been Yuffie and Tifa's constant whining that had resulted in them being opened in the first place. What made it even worse, was the airship itself. It had been built from the remains of the Highwind, but had not been given a name. For some reason, this nagged at Cid as much as his feelings for Vincent, and he spent hours considering various names, then deciding that each one seemed too impersonal.

(Goddamn it!...I'm just gonna do it...I can say...well...I can say I was in the neighbourhood...and...aha!...I wanted a cup of tea!) Cid grinned at his own brilliance and brought the airship to a gentle landing on the outskirts of Nibelheim. Then, wiping the smile off his face and donning what he hoped was a casual expression, he walked to the mansion and knocked on it's heavy wooden doors.

---(Vincent) POV---

A heavy thudding on the door woke Vincent from the sleep that he was rather uneasily drifting into.

(If this is another one of the 'villagers' asking for sugar, I swear I'm going to kill something...)

Chaos opened an eye lazily in the corner of his mind. And if it's someone else?

(Who else would...)Vincent started...(Don't be stupid, why would he be here!)

Chaos shook his head in disgust at Vincent's lack of faith, but watched the scene with interest, intrigued as to the unexpected visitor. Even Gallian looked curious, despite his indifference towards Vincent at the time.

When the old doors creaked open, Vincent's eyes met Cid, who looked as though he was having some sort of internal battle with his muscles. At this Vincent raised an eyebrow and merely escorted him inside without asking for an explanation, whilst Chaos danced around his mind shouting 'I told you so' so loudly that when he spoke, Cid actually cringed.

"WHAT DO YOU..." Chaos stopped singing, "I mean, sorry... what's up?" Vincent finished weakly.

Cid's eyes widened as he tried to string the words together. " I was...err...in the neighbourhood...and well...erm...I just thought... you might like a cup of tea." He finished this just as weakly as Vincent had, and sighed heavily at the realisation of this. Meanwhile, both Gallian and Chaos were grinning inanely at each other and mentally nudging for Vincent to make a move.

"I... suppose that's a valid enough reason. Make yourself at home." Vincent tried to sound indifferent, but this resulted in him sounding terminally ill, and so he settled with mildly curious instead. " Would you mind me asking what you were doing in the neighbourhood as you call it?"

Cid's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before he replied with an awkwardly phrased "Just...flyin'...an' thinkin' an'...stuff." The sky captain began to blush and Vincent's beasts gave him a stronger nudge.

"Well, since you're here, do you want to stay overnight? You can borrow some stuff..."

"Could I? Oh great! I've got some things..." Cid toned down the eagerness in his voice, " I mean, I've got some of the things I'll need."

By this point, Chaos and Gallian had gotten to be so persistent in their nagging that Vincent just gave in.

" Would you mind... staying in my room like Cloud did when you were all here? I guess...well...I get kind of lonely now."

---(Cid) POV---

(Say something. Anything...)

("Are you comin' on to me?"- NOT that)

"Err...sure. As long as you don't snore!" Cid joked.

"Thirty years spent sleeping... I think I will have gotten over snoring by now." Vincent said solemnly, and at Cid's abashed faced, broke into a smile.

(He has such an amazing smile...I don't think I've seen it before.)

Vincent began to climb the stairs, to make up his room for two people.

"Hey, Vin." Cid called, "You should smile more often."

At this with his back to Cid, still climbing the stairs, Vincent's face broke into a grin, and his beasts smiled all-knowingly.

End Of Chapter

0 An:

Chaos: Woo! We get screen time!

Gallian: raising an eyebrow Quite...

Chaos: Those two are hopeless, Vincent's gonna need a bit more of a push...

Gallian: cackles malevolently And we're just the ones for the job.

They both grin evilly and disappear into their 'Plotting Room'...

Me: That can't be good... O.O" 0


	2. Chapter 2

**Key**

-(Ch.)POV- POV change

(...) Character's thoughts

0 AN:...0 Author's Note

... Chaos' Thoughts

... Galian's Thoughts

0 AN: Well, this is the second chapter. It's taken a little while to get it together as my thoughts tend to be rather scattered, but I don't think it's turned out too badly. It didn't help that I had Chaos destroying things as I typed, not to mention Galian tearing up written drafts! ¬¬" ..."...0

---(Vincent) POV---

That wasn't so hard now, was it?

Chaos' voice struck through the shocked silence that had filled Vincent's head.

(...I suppose...)

Oh, come on Vincent, it's not like you were askin' him out! Galian threw in.

No, just asking for his company at bedtime... Chaos pointed out, with a teasing tone in his voice that made Vincent 's eyes widen.

(...You don't think HE took it that way...do you?)

Well, from his little compliment, I think it's a possibility. And anyway, would you really mind?

(I guess not...but...) Vincent was beginning to panic, ( It's nearly dark...and...well...)

Chaos and Galian looked at each other and, laughing, left Vincent, his cheeks burning, to finish with the bedroom with a look of complete disbelief on his face. However, he couldn't help giving a small smile when he thought of what Cid had said. It wasn't much, but it was something... right?

---(Cid) POV---

(I didn't say anything. My mouth opened, words failed to come out. That's it. That's all. Nothing else.)

Cid sat ridged on the piano stool. He couldn't play, he just didn't trust any of the other furniture. Mainly because when the rest of the gang had been there Cloud had succeeded in being attacked by a chair that had gained a mind of its own. He got off with a few minor scratches 0AN: which is more than can be said for the chair!0, but they had all been rather wary of items in the mansion after that. It was something that had amused Vincent to no end, how Cid flinched every time he took a seat, half expecting it to swallow him.

A few moments later, Vincent reappeared at the top of the stairs. "Everything's ready, just tell me when you want to go to bed…"

(…and I'll be happy to join you?) Cid thought, (No, don't be a goddamned fool! Wishful thinking isn't gonna get me anywhere!). "Yeah, well…I'm kinda shattered now come to think of it." He cringed, expecting Vincent to react. He didn't.

"We'll go to bed now then." Vincent replied simply.

Cid looked at him incredulously. He didn't know what he had expected, but he had the feeling that that wasn't it.

---(Vincent) POV---

Vincent watched out of the corner of his eye as the sky captain stripped down to his boxers. He could feel his cheeks beginning to burn, and for once his beasts had nothing to say: they were too busy drooling.

Cid turned round to see him looking intently out of the window. "Isn't there any heating in this place?"

Vincent turned to him and blinked slowly. "The boiler burst a while back. Haven't bothered fixing it." He was keeping his sentences short, he didn't feel as though he could speak coherently for very long when faced with a half naked Cid. "Do you want more blankets?"

"No, I'll get some, you go to bed…"

"I insist!" Vincent tried to move past Cid, but they both tripped over Venus Gospel and Cid landed on top of him. Their eyes widened considerably.

What a situation to land yourself in. Chaos chuckled.

Yeah, and I wonder if Cid feels it too… Galian added.

(Feels what?...) Vincent felt his cheeks burning again…(I...need…to…get him…off me!)

"Erm…Cid, those blankets?"

"Wair a second, my foot's stuck…erm…under the bed…"

Chaos and Galian looked at one another bluntly. Yes, his foot's stuck

Vincent looked at Cid, feeling the longing intensify as he stared into his eyes. They began to move their lips closer, pushing the boundary…

"CID, VINCENT!"

The pair jumped up in shock as a young girl ran into the room. She looked troubled, but neither of them noticed: they were too busy trying to ignore what had just happened.

"Word from Wutai! Rebel ninjas have attacked the pagoda! My father's in trouble!" Yuffie shouted breathlessly.

"Wait, slow down a second Yuffie, just what happened, and how did you know that Cid was here?" Vincent asked.

"My father and the others have been attacked by a group of ninjas that were outlawed a few years back. I knew Cid was here because I saw the airship when I came to get you. Now lets go get the rest of the gang and rescue my father!"

The men nodded, but both sighed inwardly. It had been so close for both of them.

Stupid girl! She has no idea what she's messing with here! Galian snarled.

Calm down. How's she to know what's going on? And besides, I have a feeling that these two will come straight back here

(Stop talking about me like I'm not here!...)

The beasts looked at each other. They had sensed something different about Vincent in that split second. He was petrified of what could happen now. He didn't want to be hurt again.

(Lucrecia…) Vincent stopped suddenly as he boarded the airship, (No, I won't let someone hurt me again.)

---(Cid) POV---

(Maybe it was for the best…)

Cid concentrated hard on flying the airship, to try to keep himself from think of what had nearly happened. Behind him, Cloud, Tifa, Nanaki, Barret, Cait Sith, and Yuffie were talking animatedly about their plans. Vincent was talking to a chocobo in the stable below. He felt that it listened better than Galian and Chaos, even if it couldn't reply. Eventually, they were hovering over Wutai and Vincent ascended to the deck, to find out the plan of attack. It was pretty mundane. Run in, defeat the ninjas, help Godo. And Shake, Staniv, Gorki and Chekhov, but Yuffie was refusing to acknowledge their existence, only her father mattered. The gang disembarked, and looked around.

The town was eerily quiet. It seemed that everyone was being held at the pagoda, which worried Yuffie, though she wouldn't tell anyone why. When they entered the towering structure they could hear music playing, crystal clear from the upper floors. They climbed the stairs cautiously. Because Wutai had very few residents, there would be enough space on the top floor to hold everyone. But it was clear that someone did not want them to be rescued. On the third floor up they were confronted by the group of ninjas.

"Well, well, well. Little Miss Yuffie has returned to show us who's boss!" the tallest cackled.

"Just because I'm younger it doesn't mean I'm weaker, Dart…" Yuffie's eyes blazed furiously.

"No one said you could speak, rat. Back off." spoke a voice from behind Dart. He stepped aside and a girl with long black hair stepped into view. "Your father's done for. He's giving up his place as head of the town as we speak." The girl's eyes danced malevolently and the gang looked at Yuffie nervously. The other ninjas were sneering confidently. That is, until the 16-yr-old decided that she had had enough.

Yuffie threw Conformer into the air and it spun into the eldest of the ninjas. Without second thought, the rest of the gang rushed forward, taking the battle into their own hands. The girl with the black hair dodged a bullet, ducked under Venus Gospel and struck Yuffie with her fist. But the attack was expected. The next moment was a blur as Conformer returned, smacking the girl hard on the head. As she struggled to regain balance, Cerberus took her out, as it had done her brother. Once she had fallen, the others fled, and the gang mounted the last flights of stairs with heavy hearts.

As they reached the top the sound of Godo's voice became stronger. He was putting up a fight, but seemed to be losing the war. Yuffie ran into the last room just as her father was struck down. Then she grabbed his weapon and flung it at the ninja leader. Within seconds it was over. The ninja's had lost, but none could be sure of Godo's survival. Cloud and Barret carried him to his home, where they decided to stay for the night so that Yuffie would have someone there for her.

Later, as the sun was setting and the gardens of Wutai were glowing with its falling rays a shadow stepped out into the garden of Godo's home. Vincent sat down next to the pond and watched the fish swimming carelessly, wishing that for once he could be that carefree. He sat there for what seemed like hours, and it probably was, as the moon had begun to shine and the stars were glittering. Cid wondered for a moment, watching Vincent from a window; if he had best leave it all, forget about his feelings…

(But I'd be a goddamned fool if I didn't at least try!) He thought in a moment of clarity. He took a deep breath, and stepped out into the garden.

---(Vincent) POV---

Hearing a rustle behind him, Vincent turned to see the sky captain watching him. He saw the stars in his eyes and wanted so much to just fall into them, their blazing infernos echoing through the passion that threatened at this moment to devour his soul.

Go for it Galian and Chaos whispered in the back of his mind. But Vincent couldn't bring himself to say anything. Since what had nearly happened back at the mansion, the two had even spoken and now all that Vincent could think about was how close their lips had come to meeting.

"Erm…d'ya mind if I sit down?"Cid asked awkwardly.

Vincent shook his head slowly, and his beasts leaned forward expectantly.

"I want to talk to ya about something…" Cid began.

------END OF CHAPTER!------

0An: Okay, it was a 'story chapter'. Getting characters where I want them (for now). I know I rushed tha battle, and I've left it in an awkward place, but that's just life & fanfiction for you. I may revise the battle part sometime, but I just wanted to get this chapter done. Mainly so that someone won't kill me. Sorry if it wasn't all that good! "0

Oh! What's going to happen next?

I don't know, but she'd better hurry up with the next chapter. And I want more screen time too!


End file.
